


What Comes Next

by Utopian_angel



Series: Lessons Worth Learning AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, just pure fluff, surprise! bet you all thought you saw the last of me!, the title is based off the Hamilton song, theres a bit of salt but its more alya being salty, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: Following the events of Lessons Worth Learning, we dive a bit deeper into what life is now like for Marinette and her friends, The Akuma Class, and Alya.(Recommend reading Lessons Worth Learning before reading this.)
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal & Luka Couffaine & Marinette & Félix (PV) & Nino Lahiffe & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Lessons Worth Learning AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 305





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back 
> 
> Back again! 
> 
> I'm happy to say that now tht my laptop has been fixed, I can start posting more of my projects on here! Starting with the spinoff (that you may or may not have wanted) to Lessons Worth Learning! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng began today like any other normal day in her life; by tripping. The only difference was that Aurore and Kagami had caught her before she hit the ground.

“Are you alright?” Kagami questioned.

“You really need to stop sketching and walking at the same time,” Aurore chided.

“I’m okay, Kagami,” Marinette smiled, “and I really need to finish this sketch because it’s due in about 30 minutes and I haven’t even added the fine details yet.”

“Is that the assignment for Monsieur Sydney’s class?” Nathaniel joined the trio as they entered the school. “I’m surprised you didn’t finish it the day we got it.”

“Well there was… other things I had to do first.”

“Shame on you, Luka is not a thing,” Aurore smirked. Marinette turned red from embarrassment. Nathaniel choked on his own laughter while Kagami just looked confused.

“I wasn’t with Luka yesterday, for your information. I was out patrolling,” the designer defended herself. Since Hawkmoth’s defeat, there hasn’t been much akuma problems in Paris; but since now the people are free to express their emotions, there have been a lot more robberies and petty crimes. There was even a homicide attempt at one point. 

“Well tonight Marc and I can do patrol,” Nathaniel offered. “We’re already caught up on our work.” 

“Thanks guys,” the bluenette smiled. That smile quickly faded once the bell rang. “Dang it.” 

“I’m sure what you have currently will be enough,” Kagami reassured her. “It’s already a lot more detailed than mine.” Her grip on her schoolbag tightened as she said this.

“Mind if we see it?” Aurore asked the fencer. Kagami hesitated. "Come on, we're all artists of some sort here; we won't judge you." Kagami sheepishly pulled out her sketchpad. The design inside was a traditional kimono with a very familiar pattern on both sides. “Did you base this off your hero costume?” 

“Well not mine,” she admitted shyly, “This is more similar to what my mom wore when she wielded the miraculous.” 

“It looks so cool!” Nathaniel exclaimed, “the pattern almost looks like it’s changing color if you move the picture. Plus using a black base was a good idea, because now the rest of the colors stand out more!”

“Oh speaking of your mom,” Marinette began, “Is she still willing to teach me how to be a proper guardian?” Tomoe Tsurugi knew a lot about the miraculouses and which ones often work best with eachother. Additionally, she knew how to repair broken miraculouses (which is something that needs to be done). 

“She said that she would be honored to help you.” 

“Well, Im gonna go find Marc and Felix,” Nathaniel stated. “Because there is no way I’m presenting that history presentation by myself.” 

“Hey if you find them, tell Felix we’re meeting in the park for lunch. He doesn’t answer my messages for some reason.”

“He did mention that last time we went out. Would you happen to be the random number that keeps sending him pictures of cats?” Marinette and Nathaniel stared at Aurore, who just grinned.

“Yep, that’s me!”

——

Alya Cesaire picked up yet another piece of trash and stuck it in her garbage bag. Since Paris was free of Hawkmoths control, the Parisian government once again allowed outside punishments because now nobody can get akumatized over it. So now Alya was sentenced to 300 hours of community service along with her time in juvie.

As she made her way through the park, she saw _them._

Marinette and her friends were sitting by the merry go round, laughing as Aurore dragged Kagami onto one of the horses. After that, all the ex-journalist saw was red. _Sheruinedmylife! Sheruined my life! Sheruinedmylife! She ruinedmylife! Sheruinedmylife-_

Before anyone knew what was happening, Alya had tackled the bluenette.

“Alya, what are you doing here?!” Marinette yelled at her.

“Shut up! You ruined EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR. You ruined my life! I can’t achieve my dreams because of you! No company would ever look me in the face after what you did to me!” Aurore and Marc had rushed off to find an officer while Kagami, Nathaniel, and Felix tried to pry the girl off of her.

“You did this to yourself!” Marinette yelled at her, much to everyone’s surprise. Alya was stunned at the bluenettes outburst let my enough for Nathaniel and Felix to successfully pull her off. “I warned you all, over and over again about Lila and none of you listened! You chose to believe her and now you have to pay the price for it.”

“So you knew she was working for Hawkmoth then?”

“Wha- no! I meant that she was lying! She lied to all of you and because of those lies, you all hurt me. This all happened because of your decisions and your actions. Not mine. Even if you didn’t believe me, you could have checked the facts yourself; but you didn’t. You ruined your own life Alya. Don’t put the blame on me for your decisions.” Marinette was out of breath by the time she was done ranting. It was then that Aurore and Marc returned with an officer in tow.

“What’s going on here?” He asked.

“This girl came out of nowhere and attacked my friend here,” Felix answered.

“Aw Felix, you admit we’re friends?” Aurore smiled.

“Not you,” he snapped, “I meant Marinette.” The officer took Alya from the two boys and, after asking some questions, went back to the police station.

—–

Juleka Couffaine entered the classroom as quietly as a mouse. The investigators were in the back of the room talking, with Sabrina this time, about the class life. She took her seat next to Rose, who was working on lyrics to her next song.

It felt suffocating in all honesty; nobody in the class could do anything without being watched. Not to mention that the rest of the school practically shunned them so they wouldn’t be involved with the investigations. Their parents also banned most of them from any and all extracurriculars upon finding out what happened. Therefore the only time she even saw Rose was during class; and they couldn’t even talk to each other without being eavesdropped on.

Mme. Bustier and Principle Damocles were both also under investigation. However theirs was made separate from the class (probably due to the school boards involvement) so as a result, Monsieur D’ Argentcourt was teaching their class.

“Hey,” Juleka looked up to see Nino smiling at her. Rose waved from the other side of Juleka and went back to writing.

“Oh, hi Nino,” she greeted him. “Did they pull you yet?” The DJ nodded.

“I actually was the first one they questioned because I was at Adrien’s place when everything… Happened.” Juleka’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she was the peacock lady the whole time.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah, got a video of it too but the detectives took my phone a while back. How are you holding up?”

“Honestly, it could be better,” she sighed, “I realized what I did but by then, it was too late. I ended up just like the bullies I used to be scare  
d of. Luka and Marinette probably hate me at this point.” Nino patted Juleka reassuringly.

“Dudette, I’m positive your brother and Mari don’t hate you. It might take time for them to forgive and trust us again, but we will get there.  
The only way we won’t is if we don’t do anything to make it right.” Juleka nodded in agreement.

“Thanks Nino; I really needed that.” Nino smiled in response and went back to his seat right as Monsieur D'Argentcourt began his lessons.

Maybe things would turn out alright.

—

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Adrien was _this_ close to having a panic attack. However, the only thing preventing him was the supportive grip of his aunt and Felix standing by his side. The three of them were at the hospital; just like every day after school for the last two weeks. Only this time, there was a complication and the doctors had ushered them out of the room. 

"Adrien, calm down," Felix stated, "Aunt Emilie is going to be fine.

"Felix is right," his aunt soothed, "Emilie is a tough cookie. She'll pull through." All Adrien could do was nod along and pray. He had just lost his father and was _so close_ to getting his mother back. He couldn't lose her now! Adrien's thoughts were cut short as the doctor exited Emilie's room. The three of them looked up at the doctor in worry. 

"She's been stabilized. You can go in now." The three of them exhaled in relief, thanked the doctor, and went into the room. Adrien almost fell to his knees, but his aunt held him tight. Felix stared at Emilie with wide eyes. 

"Hi everyone," Emilie smiled.

—

Marinette stood on the bridge, ice cream in hand, watching the sunset. The beautiful sunset was suddenly replaced with darkness as someone covered her eyes, causing her to tense up.

“What’s on your mind?” A familiar voice asked. Marinette instantly relaxed and faced Luka.

“You could’ve made me drop my ice cream you know,” she playfully scolded him.

“But you didn’t.”

“Touche,” The designer took one of the spoons and shared her ice cream with Luka. “I was just thinking about, well everything really. How it all started down there,” she gestured to the docks, “And now here we are, a few weeks later. Hawkmoth is defeated, Lila is gone, and I’m dating the most amazing guy ever. All because my former class tried to kill me.”

“Im just glad they didn’t succeed. There aren’t that many rays of sunshine left in the world, y'know; plus you’re the brightest one of them all.” Marinette blushed from the compliment.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have such a way with words?”

“Is that a bad thing?” He smirked.

“Nope. In fact it’s one of the things I love about you.”

“I love you too, Marinette.” The two of them continued to watch the sunset and feed eachother ice cream; without a single care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Im also on Tumblr @enchanted-nerd !!!


End file.
